The Wolf-Speaker
by WinterStorm66
Summary: I was never a good heir to the Throne of Clonmel. Sneaking off into the woods and spying on absolutely anyone and everyone added to that fact. Until, that day when my mother died. Her last words were whispered instructions and shocking truths. So, I ran. I was a princess. I became a Wolf-Speaker. I became a healer. I became myself. No need to hide or run. Until, I became a Ranger.
1. Prologue

_**Full Synopsis:**_

 _Ashley, once the crown princess, runs away from Clonmel to become a Wolf-Speaker, an ancient clan which ruled over all of the other tribes. It was because they had magic. They had all different kinds of magic, invisibility, shape-shifting, flight and many more. Ashley is trained by the local wolf-pack, then Malcolm, a talented healer. Ending her apprenticeship with Malcolm, she finds a young woman, burning to death in a house. Rescuing her and dragging the woman into a forest to be healed sets off a chain reaction which Ashley cannot ignore._

 _First a princess, then a Wolf-Speaker, then a healer and finally a Ranger. How will Ashley cope when romance and an enemy older than time get thrown into the mix._

 **Prologue**

 **Ashley's POV**

 **~ The Queen's Bedroom, Clonmel, Hibernia ~**

 **Time – Moon's Day, January 6th, 671 G.A.**

I watched my mother's bed. She was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. There was no sign at all that she was grievously ill.

As an eight-year-old I was expected not to understand anything, nor spy on my father while he was talking to his advisors. I was certainly not expected to spend the time that I'm meant to spend on studying to become the Queen outside in the forest, practising my weapons, the long bow, a throwing knife and a saxe knife. All of which were a secret birthday present from my great-uncle, Halt, on my fourth birthday.

My father's name was Sean, King Sean, the ruler of Clonmel, one of the six kingdoms of Hibernia. My mother, Queen Lucy, ruled beside him, helping him make fair and just decisions, even if he didn't need the help.

I was their only child and the heir to the throne, which was why I was ordered to spend all of my time studying to become just like my Father and Mother.

I was currently sitting on an uncomfortable chair beside my sleeping father who was sitting on another straight-backed, although cushioned, chair as well. On my other side was my mother who now started in her sleep, her eyes opening. I rushed over to her quickly, making no sound, another skill practised in my spare time.

Her eyes were a leafy green with many layers, exactly the same as mine. We also shared long coal-black hair which tumbled down our backs in soft curls. I only shared my skin colour with my father although it looked more like my mother's skin now. Tanned from long, wonderful days in the sun.

My mother's thin, chapped lips were once full and red like mine and she moved them now to speak to me. "Ashley," she rasped, her voice so quiet I could barely hear it, "I will state the facts and you must face the truth. I am dying."

I shook my head, tears blurring my eyes. I opened my mouth to heatedly dispute the fact but she started speaking again. "You have my blood in you," I nodded in conformation, "And my blood is the blood of the Wolf-Speakers."

I nearly gasped in surprise but I held it in, knowing that I had to understand what she was telling me. I knew from reading about the history of Clonmel that the Wolf-Speakers were an ancient clan that had roamed the land where Dun Kilty now resides.

There were very powerful and wielded a lot of influence in the land because they had an advantage over everybody in the world, they had magic. Outsiders were never welcomed into the clan except if they where a loved one of someone in the clan.

The full extent of their powers was never known but they were believed to have died out a long time ago. I trusted my mother and had never known her to lie but this was impossible.

"Can you show me?" I asked timidly, not wanting to offend her. She nodded, a half-smile on her face. Then she disappeared. I nearly screamed out loud but clapping my hands over my mouth prevented that.

I felt where her hand used to be but it was not there. I withdrew my hand and she appeared again.

I implored her to tell me how but all she told me was that the The Wise One would teach me what I could do when the time was right. Before she told me that I had forgotten that I could work magic too.

My face fell as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, whispering, "I love you." Her breathing slowed and finally stopped. Tears rolled down my face in the galleons as I crawled back onto the chair beside my Father.

My mother's death decided it, I had never loved this life. I would run away, being a princess held no pleasures for me, I didn't like it at all. So yes, I would run away at first light tomorrow morning.

My plans were to go to The Wise One, learn all I needed to know about magic, then go to Araluen and become a proper Ranger. It had been my dream since Halt had given me the weapons, skills and garb of a Ranger.

I fell asleep, my head resting on my father's shoulder for the last time.

 **Third Person POV**

 **~ Dun Kilty, Clonmel, Hibernia ~** ****

 **Time - The Next Morning**

Nearly nobody saw the girl slide silently from shadow to shadow until she was in the safety of the forest. One young girl, already awake and blinking in the early hours, the sun barely up, saw the young princess walk past her house. The heir was unrecognisable with the deep cowl of her long dappled green-grey cloak shrouding her unforgettable grass-green eyes.

The little girl wondered at the longbow and quiver with 24 grey-feathered arrows that were slung gracefully over the short, slim figure's shoulder, but concluded that the person was going hunting. The girl couldn't see the unique double knife sheath that held a throwing knife and a saxe knife which were as hard as diamonds and sharpened until they shined.

The girl shrugged it off and yawned, hoping that she could get a few hours of sleep before her real work began.

The crown princess snorted in disgust, knowing what the girl was thinking and knowing that work for her was sewing or knitting or something as equally girly, not blacksmithing or hunting like boys got to do.

The heir slid into the shadows, gaining more momentum as she silently ran faster and faster through the thick forest. The trees were alerted to her presence, they knew that the last Wolf-speaker was here, ready to reach her full potential, physically and mentally.

 **Ashley's POV**

 **~ The Forest of Dun Kilty ~**

 **Time - A few hours later**

I bowed, my head touching the floor that was carpeted with pine needles and moss. I have always been taught to be polite and so when in the company of the ancient warrior I had to bow, even if it was only a tree.

Yes, it was a tree but an ancient one that understood the ways and powers of the Wolf-Speakers. It was called The Wise One by the inhabitants of the forest. By 'the inhabitants' I mean the ducks, rabbits, deer and the only wolf-pack that prowled these forests.

You must go to The Mountain where the earth touches the sky, there you will find the wolf-pack, Spiritseekers, they knew that you would come before you, yourself knew. And you will join them. The Wise One rumbled, I should have been astonished that the tree could speak but somehow I had known what would happen.

I also knew that The Wise One would teach me my powers and how to use them effectively to my advantage. I did wonder though what the tree meant when it said that the Spiritseekers knew that I was coming before I knew it myself.

It was a prophecy. The Wise One spoke again, except it wasn't really speaking, it's voice was resonating in my mind and I had a feeling that only the animals and I could hear it. But that was only an assumption.

What's the prophecy? I asked, sensing that the tree would only understand me if we spoke mind to mind. The leaves rustled in the high treetops as the pounding of horses hooves rumbled the ground.

I went pale, I knew that they were knights from my father's army, come to take me back to the castle. But I wouldn't go back I couldn't go back. I heard to learn to use the gifts that my blood brought me.

Because I was the last of the Wolf-speakers.

And, my mother's daughter.

My brain was sending panic currents to my limbs, telling them to run, hide do anything but just stand here. It wasn't working.

Instinctively I clenched my fists, took deep breaths in and out and closed my eyes tightly. I instantly became more aware of my surroundings.

A bird; a swallow, warbled gratefully to an old grapevine that had housed it for this year. The swallow flapped away with his mate to find a warmer nest for their young to mature in.

A swallow. What would it be like to soar through the air with that feeling of exhilaration and freedom? The wind ruffling your feathers and your mate flapping beside you. Seeing everything laid out before you on the ground. Darting down to catch a bug for your mate and yourself.

A tingling sensation went through my legs and arms as I opened my eyes and unclenched my hands. I felt dizzy as the world swayed up to meet me. But I wasn't falling, I was shrinking. I twisted my head to look at the feathers my body now had. A swallow, I was a swallow.

I flapped clumsily and took off into the air, quickly landing back onto a tree branch as the soldiers thundered past. Eventually there were no more and I was bone tired.

I fell out of the tree, landing on the ground as a human. The Wise One loomed above me, _Now, your training must begin. Well done, you have already discovered your power. You may have two although that is rare and nobody in the history of Wolf-Speakers has ever had three or more. Go to the Spiritseekers. Go, go!_

I stumbled to my feet and started walking. Where to? The mountains and my future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ashley's POV**

 **~ Araluen, Fiefdom: Unknown ~**

 **Time – Thor's Day, March 18th, 681 G.A.**

data-p-id=93fdd365604f9638253102577fe7718e,I dragged her for miles, heading into the forest, but images of flames, leaping high and devouring everything in their path, kept destroying my orderly thoughts. I shook my head to clear my mind of the disturbing images.

data-p-id=ba985a74e98d188d2ca6abcc8917029e,Examining the girl, I noticed that she was very tall, had ash blonde hair that had been burnt so it was very short and was a wearing long, white gown that accentuated her slim form. I unclasped her simple, silver necklace with a charm in the shape of a laurel branch.

data-p-id=70d970074c50ec23e63686795703b3d8,Something was there. It was foggy but I remembered it from when I was a princess, studying the different laws and occupations in other countries. The fully-fledged couriers in Araluen wore these. Although that didn't tell me much because we could be anywhere by now. I had dragged her a long way.

data-p-id=09c113537d6d4707d064e4d0fc71c928,I lifted her head and replaced the necklace. I could tell that she used to be beautiful but now flaming, red burns disfigured her face. I knew I could heal her.

data-p-id=ca0a65c291a4fc8765f01dc4dfeadc06,The last thing that Fleetfoot, the leader of my old pack, told me before I had to go, was to use my magical powers to heal if I was to use my weaponry skills to kill and injure. _So_ , I decided, _that's what I'm going to do._

data-p-id=39a9d67e9bef872353f4959c3e3fceea,I placed my hand, palm down, on an old oak tree. I silently asked it if it minded twisting it's branches temporarily to make two, comfortable nests.

data-p-id=727c6c2d9a6ee3a6dad7d2251ec87b1f,It complied, slowly creaking its brown branches to form two nests next to each other. I groaned as I painfully lifted the young woman into the nest. I clambered up into my own, after realising that I would probably pass out after healing the lady.

data-p-id=f942dce052effc1860587f203733d35b,I concentrated, my control over my magic had grown since the day I first escaped from the castle where I had grown up. I no longer had to close my eyes or clench my fists. All I had to do was concentrate on the task at hand.

data-p-id=3e20740bc54edecfa79b6ca894ccb5f6,My violet and silver magic streaked around the blonde haired girl, whipping up her hair and coating her body. She looked like a cocoon of a caterpillar. Let's hope that she'll turn into a butterfly. I powerfully thrust outwards with my hands and the cocoon shattered like glass, leaving her fully healed and me exhausted.

data-p-id=de8b0317328fcf558da83d70e12f0422,My vision swam and I collapsed into the nest. I wondered if I would wake up before her. As a precaution I asked the tree if it minded gently dropping both of us on the ground if she was about to wake up.

data-p-id=97a147b8d74c81c2daf99154b2cefe5c,style=text-align:center;,~ Time Skip ~ 3 months ~

data-p-id=4c0541290dda4e0cc92ee10e9e82d01a,I woke up. I groaned. I made breakfast with the greens I had harvested yesterday. I fed some to the girl that was still sleeping, after 3 months. She must have been seriously injured. I ate some myself.

data-p-id=004c42dfc509d4e67e9350ca71ecdd67,That was the exact pattern that I had followed everyday since I collapsed in the wooden nest beside her. I had recently started to worry and had considered going to my former mentor in the arts of healing magic.

data-p-id=08dddfd36965ea73cf5f1571f9771c6f,His name is Malcolm and he currently resides in a forest in Macindaw, a Araluen fief in the north. I had studied there with Malcolm after leaving the wolf-pack, perfecting my healing magic. I had been in charge of it once when a young man who Malcolm had called Will Treaty came to request of Malcolm help to heal his sick friend.

data-p-id=90457c083b758fea41d0877acd28f7fd,I had stayed in the shadows not letting him know that I was there. Malcolm told me afterwards that he had not mentioned me to the man and his two friends. He had told me of the young man's adventures and how he was a Ranger.

data-p-id=95a0efaa2809b6b7042b424563b25e97,I had been astounded. Now though, the young woman's hair had grown back and I realised that the figure who lay before me matched the descriptions of a girl that Will Treaty loved, and rescued from the traitorous Lord of Macaindaw, Sir Keren.

data-p-id=f12f811c3fa4ed80b173cf6da8cb9401,If I was right, this was Alyss.

data-p-id=0f6f30dc5054c31813a79ebefa44aac7,And if I was right I had to tell a ranger. From my studies as a princess I had learned that the Araluen Rangers are a tight knit group. Any of them could help me quickly get word to Will.

data-p-id=53c776f6c9b0b7c25b5ff94ada0abc10,I had to go now. Everyone would probably think that she's dead. I hoped not, that could make the process difficult.

data-p-id=87e0773fe5da44bda0f0508569f5e884,To prepare for my journey, I first caught a deer and killed it to use its meat to sell and its hide to make into a simple dress for when I was in the village. The only clothes that I own at the moment are the clothes that my great-uncle Halt gave me.

data-p-id=38952f77c39c063e3864717c93911f99,He is a Ranger and he always wore these clothes, so I guessed at the time that this was a Ranger's garb.

data-p-id=70370dcfebfd4016cbb0dd9cc94d521f,I sewed deftly, using a splinter for a needle and my magic as a thread. As I finished I stood up, shaking out the garment and admiring my handiwork. I frowned, I needed a shirt to go underneath it.

data-p-id=32988b375f36787bf8385a0fcbf59c78,The dress was like overalls except it had a short, pleated skirt at the bottom instead of shorts. It was brown and leathery, but one blast from my magic made it smoother. Although I decided to keep the colour of it brown, another blast of my magic caused it to become more like a Rangers cloak, with shading and dapples.

data-p-id=6ee895c5d5200266b54cfd400da67840,I sewed a dark grey, cotton shirt with long elegant sleeves and some leggings of a matching colour. I quickly packed the normal outfit in to a small satchel to get changed to in the village. For the ride though I would keep my Rangers clothes on.

data-p-id=fecd1711991e660068c17afd844cca1b,I wanted to get to the village fast so I whistled for a suitable horse. In my conscious one called and I used my magic to transport her here. She looked exactly like my grand-uncle Halt's horse. Dappled grey in colour she was beautiful, lean and muscular, she had the build for one that could sprint all day without stopping.

data-p-id=886953ac53634eda5354b27cd8ca9e8e,I clapped my hands, perfect. I could ride bareback so I went jump up onto her, but a look in her eyes stopped me. What is it? I questioned her.

data-p-id=27bee67ba78f095a4020f861520062c6,She shook her mane and told me, _First of all, my name is Star. Second, I have to tell you my password, you must say it in my ear before you ride me otherwise you will get bucked off. My password is 'Starlight, shine bright.'_

data-p-id=be73ee04c73e3e746005f939f14d54a4,I nodded, understanding what she was telling me, _Thank you, Star._ I was proud that she had trusted me with this secret.

data-p-id=e7bf715eba7daa25b6a807cea5bc2e66,I whispered in her ear, S _tarlight, shine bright_. She tossed her mane in response, so again I clambered upwards into a sitting position on her back. I placed my longbow across my thighs and my quiver on my back. I let out a whoop of joy as I squeezed my thighs against her flank.

data-p-id=1a6973749148cab3484f4696e8eca634,Star was an amazing runner, just like I had predicted. Her hooves thundered along the track, sending up clouds of dust. I urged her to go faster and faster, we had to make it to the nearest village to get information about the whereabouts of the closest Ranger.

data-p-id=75524d3fe6a92ec4372b90e8f0d13796,If the young woman really was Alyss then she had been missing for three months, which was not a good thing. The fire probably led them to believe that she was dead. I wondered how they - her friends - would react.

data-p-id=4c123a087edbdb824f2f39352e02eec3,I shook my head to clear the thoughts running through it. Right now I had to focus on riding.

data-p-id=2ab04f80e4bd24611e10789b612760c4,Suddenly a second thunder of hooves joined Star's. Then a third, and a fourth. I risked twisting my head to see my pursuers, they could only be that since there were no other people on this road and the were riding to fast to be merchants.

data-p-id=8241aa64ce66523affdee7555c85c7cb,The person in the lead was wearing brown rags with brown eyes and brown hair which was cut short. He was riding on a medium-sized, grey horse who was so skinny that you could count its ribs.

data-p-id=35ad902a392c41fd8cb3ba0b13d62dc6,The other three had the same clothes, eyes and hair. Although their horses were different colours they all had the same build - medium-sized and as skinny and malnourished as their riders.

data-p-id=5bbee5c01437c82841447871f8d95697,I wheeled around Star so that I was facing them. They all pulled back on their reins in surprise and stopped suddenly, realising that I was a Ranger, well, sort of.

data-p-id=d97faf8c5e799494f55e9c37437d4e30,I grinned as they looked at me, terrified. These bandits would be more used to preying on lone travellers who walked these roads and not on confident Rangers riding on well-nourished and well-groomed horses. Their horses pranced as the robbers tried to turn them around to flee. I had to stop them so they wouldn't cause any more trouble.

data-p-id=6c931e9acf4d98831613bfad406e24a4,I focused my attention back onto the thieves. Then I charged, loving the exhilaration of my hair streaming behind me while I was pressed against Star's back.

data-p-id=614be9f3bb59e9b8aad4fc7da6fdcd8c,I skidded to a stop, only 10 feet in front of them. They flinched and looked at me with mixed expressions of fear and awe at the way that I handled my horse.

data-p-id=e6f591650053a78618c3778fec2ca49a,"Go. At my command, you shall never walk these roads again nor set your eyes upon these lands anymore." My voice sounded hoarse and rusty, even to my ears, but I used my flawless Araluen and my fancy princess speech. I nearly grinned in spite of the situation. It's funny how my past as a princess is following me everywhere.

data-p-id=7ff9086a97f7d1c584c14818503baa97,As I finished that thought the bandits hopped off their horses and ran away. I let them go. I had a job to do. Get a ranger to come with me to help Alyss, if that's who she actually is.

data-p-id=8f24a8a90dcb39e714aae4212f3ac916,I kept riding on the dusty, dirt road, hoping to see a village in the distance. After half a hour of riding I finally saw a village. I had my fingers crossed that a Ranger lived here.

data-p-id=6b81d526d32472094fa2cadf741ba477,Then the castle came into view. It was a massive structure with turrets and huge walls, although it wasn't as big as Dun Kilty. It was built atop a hill and the grey, stone bricks were arranged in an Araluen style, not like the blocky, less refined Hibernian type.

data-p-id=000c86715b323b0e0288e4a6148f22bc,I cantered into the village, tethering Star to a fence at an Inn. I ducked behind a wall to change into my ordinary clothes.

data-p-id=7e16e64f534286b92b9541308e4b9437,After quickly changing, I strode into the market place, glancing around at my surroundings and hoping that the Ranger would be here. He wasn't.

data-p-id=f2546f06fd106e44c6d229c56def423d, _What if there is no Ranger here?_ A traitorous voice inside my head whispered. _What if this place is too small? What if you were wrong? What if she dies because of you?_

data-p-id=0314136cab4098211a653aa4e1c9591d,I shook my head to dispel the unwelcome thoughts. A few people looked at me strangely. I realised how odd I must look, an unfamiliar girl standing in the middle of a marketplace without doing any shopping, shaking her head at nothing. _Fit in,_ a voice that sounded curiously like Halt's echoed in my mind.

data-p-id=a256acf0308c66ff657b9db569ae0e77,I sauntered over to the nearest stall, and begin examining the clothing they had on display. A black, hooded cloak stood out to me—it was simple and plain, exactly the way I liked clothes—but there was no point to buying it. I had little money, and it was mostly Hibernian coin, anyway.

data-p-id=9bcf4a069672100f7501636d9e54ddbd,I turned away from the stall and crossed the busy thoroughfare to get to a fruit stall on the other side. An old woman was already there, glaring with narrowed eyes at the unfortunate pieces of fruit. Part of me felt sorry for them. I looked over the fruit carefully and picked out a large red apple. I was getting hungry, and it would look unusual if I didn't buy anything.

data-p-id=5786b6ae1480d0f408e5c7c5de239d59,"How much is it?" My voice still sounded rough, but it would pass as pretty much normal, I hoped.

data-p-id=ee8d212f565e4fab8bb816c09ce39766,The lady standing behind the rows of fruit made no move to do anything other than speak. "Two an' four," she said with a bored expression. "Three an' four for tha' one." She pointed straight at the apple I held.

data-p-id=c576431c2ac1ad9175d8b399b6ab0c63,"What?" I asked, flabbergasted. "You can't do that. Make it two and four for all of them. You're singling me out because I'm a traveller!"

data-p-id=b8da136d292a7b2ff2cf7067bac54129,"Nay, nay," she replied, a harsh glint in her eye. "Three an' four for that one there. And I'm singlin' you out 'cause you're rich."

data-p-id=b091431d93897ea4fcb51bb8aba565cd,"Rich? I'm not rich!" I exclaimed. But then I saw her raggedy old clothes and skinny frame. I glanced around, and everywhere I looked, I saw the same thing. Did they not have a Ranger? No, they mustn't. A shiver of disappointment threaded itself up my spine.

data-p-id=104711f9eb0906c84be822c838f7efd0,Dully, I retrieved a single gold Hibernian coin from the purse that I had tucked into my waistband. "Here," I said to the old woman. "Keep it."

data-p-id=5198daf26c9ac7c0a0291429bcf4188a,Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, thank you."

data-p-id=b4c87ddd1bcf9622a7bc3ceb47ed7502,I glanced the old woman beside me, and leaned in close to the younger lady. "Is there a Ranger in this place?"

data-p-id=32b12aed75b05f54f34d351e62b1876d,She stiffened, almost imperceptibly, but sharp eyes caught it. "P'raps," she disclosed. "But I'd need another coin to tell you." I took out a gold coin hesitantly, flipping it over my knuckles and catching in my palm, then repeated the action again. I shot an inquiring look at the lady.

data-p-id=d22b16a1c1fc6767938a8448ff2fa39b,"He lives in a cabin down in the trees on the other side of the village. It's close to the castle and the village, but it's about a twenty minute walk," she told me, her eyes fixed hungrily on the piece of metal that I rolled around my hand, the gold shining in the midday sun. I kept my face blank, not showing how surprised I was that there was a Ranger here, after all. I had expected the lady to give me directions to the next city. I flipped the coin to the lady and turned to go.

data-p-id=60669d003b94062964b07b75c8eae5b3,"He's out, you know," a creaky, unfamiliar voice said from behind me. "He's been out for weeks. But you could wait for him in the inn."

data-p-id=91f81c1427697b47ee9fb3fc474b1dc0,I turned to face the old woman who glared up at me with the same ferocity that she had stared at the fruits with. "I'll need one of them, 'though." She pointed straight at the coin which the fruit-seller was stowing in a drawstring bag at her waist.

data-p-id=93f60284832fcf57826bb93e74e2ddac,"That's fine," I said, pulling a coin out of my purse. "But can you give me any more information?"

data-p-id=32561924e56f97c22658ac49a83b8771,She hesitated, and I drew another gold coin from my purse. "He didn't tell anyone when he was going to be back, but my granddaughter's friend's sister works as a maid in the castle. She overheard them talking. He should be back in the next few days, if not today."

data-p-id=267d975949828eaba154471a518afd76,I placed both coins in her palm and she clutched them with tight, shaking hands. "Thank you, both of you." I smiled at them and turned around, only to be faced by a galloping figure speeding through the busy marketplace. People yelled and shouted, shoving each other and leaping out of the way of the horse and its rider.

data-p-id=1f145d58ce40462c51fbcce59d902334,"Ah," said the old woman. "There he is, the Ranger."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ashley's POV**

 **~ Araluen, Drayden Fief ~**

 **Time – Saturn's Day, June 3rd, 681 G.A.**

I was honestly ashamed of the thoughts that scrambled through my head first. _What if he knows Halt and rats me out? What if I get sent home? Should I even be here?_ I took a deep breath, schooling my face to remain impassive. I had to get the Ranger's help.

"Thank you, ladies," I said, turning to them and nodding. I squared my shoulders, ready to march back out into the marketplace that was busily returning to normal, a few gossips talking rapidly.

"Wait!" the old woman clamped a hand onto my arm. "My friend runs the inn, I'll take you there-"

"No, thank you," I interrupted, immediately regretting my decision. She would remember me now – what kind of traveller would refuse an inn. Her shocked face seemed to prove my theory. Damn. "I mean, that would be lovely."

She still seemed a bit confused, but accepted this answer. "Come along, then." She hustled out into the foot traffic, and the crowd parted for her to go through. _A respected figure,_ my voice echoed internally. Despite only being here to get a Ranger, my subconscious still thought I was hiding – which I guess I was. I would never stop hiding, even if I went home. I would have to conceal my wishes, and my true identity of a Wolf-Speaker.

I shook myself out of my daze as we neared a popular building. With the sun growing lower in the sky, many people were filing in the door, one looking like a jongleur with a _gitarra_ in hand. It would be annoying if I had to pay for a room, I didn't have many coins left.

 _I needed to get to the Ranger._

I assumed he would have to debrief to the Baron, which might take all night. And I couldn't get caught! In a sudden flash, I remembered Star. How could I have forgotten?

I tapped the lady on the shoulder, startling her into a stop. "What is it?" she asked grouchily, peering over at me.

"Well, do you think that the Ranger would be coming to the inn tonight for a drink? Or will the debrief last all night?" I had to get back to Star.

"Oh, he'll probably just go home," she answered. "He'll be coming back any minute now. He'll debrief tomorrow. What is it with you and that Ranger anyway?"

Damn, I knew all of these questions would make her suspicious. "Oh, thank you," I mumbled, avoiding her question. If he wasn't going to the inn tonight… "Where did you say his cottage was?"

The lady just glared at me. "Do you mean to do him harm?" she snapped viciously. "I've lived in Drayden Fief for my whole life, and he's been here for sixteen years. He's a kind sort."

She bustled away quickly. Damn, damn, damn. Now I didn't have a guide. A year without human interaction of any kind – not including Alyss – and I was horrible at it. But it seemed like she was over-reacting.

I spun around, heading in the opposite direction. The sun was very low in the sky once I reached the stall and determined the direction in which the old woman had indicated. _The other side of the village, in the forest, twenty minute walk._ It would be a five minute ride.

I made my way back to Star, moving as speedily as possible whilst at the same time being inconspicuous. This was in the direction of the Ranger's cabin, and I hoped I could get there before he did. Maybe I could write a note, directing him to my camp. Then I wouldn't have to speak to him at all; there would be no chance that he would recognise me if he didn't see me.

I quickly changed into my usual Rangers' garb to ride, and swung myself onto Star. I cantered into the forest along a well-worn track, urging Star to go faster as the village disappeared from view. The only sound was the thump of Star's hooves against the packed ground.

After five minutes of riding, a clearing came into view up ahead. Star slowed as she saw it too and I quickly jumped from her back. I ran up to the front door, turning back only to look into Star's eyes and say silently, _Hide._

If the Ranger came while I was writing the note, I didn't want Star to be captured. The front door squeaked as I opened it. _Early warning defence mechanism,_ I thought appreciatively. _Nice._ It could work for me too. I closed the door again, wincing at the loud sound in the silence.

I crept forward. If anyone was here, they would have been roused by the loud squeaks. No one entered the room. I was alone.

I glanced around the room quickly, noting its neatness as I searched for a quill, inkpot, and piece of paper. There was a quill and inkpot on the table, and I found the paper in a cupboard. I remained standing as I wrote, the quill scratching on paper.

My writing was neat, needing to be that way due to the notes Malcolm made me take. It hadn't changed. I couldn't really put my news any nice way so I just wrote:

 _Dear Ranger,_

 _Will Treaty's wife is alive. She is half-a-day's ride–_

I paused, thinking. I came with sun the on my back, and that was in the morning so…

 _Dear Ranger,_

 _Will Treaty's wife is alive. She is half-a-day's ride east from here. I took care of the bandits along the road. I've been looking after her for a while and just realised that she was Alyss. Come quickly._

I didn't sign it, but simply placed it in full view next to a water basin. He would definitely see it. I placed the rest of the paper back in the cupboard and rearranged the inkpot and quill so it was exactly how I left it.

I opened the door, cringing again at its loud sounds, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar face. A very angry, gruff, manly face. I glanced down at his clothes. They matched mine.

I looked up at his face again. He was staring straight at me.

"Ummm… hi?" I tried.

"Who are you?" He asked, still not quite comprehending that I was there. "What are you doing in my house?" Now he was angry. "And what are you wearing?" There was a small pause. "Are you a… girl?"

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages! Thank you to all those people who reviewed/favourited/followed! Special thank you to Euphx, I saw that they had followed the story and I felt really guilty for not updating so here you go. Written in one day, unedited, and probably horrible. Ummm… sorry? (I apologize for the cliffhanger… not!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ashley's POV**

 **~ Araluen, Drayden Fief ~**

 **Time – Saturn's Day, June 3rd, 681 G.A.**

I was slightly offended. Of course I was a girl! I fought the urge to examine myself and instead stared straight into his eyes.

"Yes, I am a girl," I stalled, trying to remember his other questions. "Thank you for noticing. What else did you want to know?"

"Who the bloody hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Oh, dear. He was swearing around me—a girl. I was in trouble. After grounding out the words, he stalked towards me quickly, coming out of his shock that I was: (a) in his house, and (b) a girl.

I glanced around, noting the distance to the window above the basin that I had spotted when I came in. Edging around the table and trying to distract him from my movements, I chuckled nervously. "Right, okay. So… who am I? I am a person who is currently…" I paused, then spun quickly, "… gone!"

He had been coming on slowly, and obviously wasn't expecting me to dive for the window—or make it. I rolled as I hit the ground and was up running before he could comprehend my movements. I sprinted for Star and I heard him jump out of the window afterwards.

Perfect. I could jump on Star and ride off; he wouldn't have the time to reach his horse and chase after me without losing sight of me. He would have to retreat into his cabin and read the note. Then he would come and get Alyss and I would just… do something.

I didn't really have anything to do. The entirety of the first half of my life was comprised of 'princess lessons', and the second half was basically just running away, training, and looking after Alyss. What if…

No.

I didn't slow down or hesitate as I screamed, _Star! Help!_

Her reply came instantly. _Foolish little cub. What have you done?_

I didn't answer her question. _Come here now, please. We have to go._

I could almost feel her rolling her eyes in exasperation, but it was less than a second before she galloped out of the trees. I had the man behind me shout in surprise and he stopped completely as she raced by me and I swung myself up on her back.

I laughed—well, it was more of a triumphant cackle—and rode off down the path towards the village. As I glanced back for one final glimpse of him, I saw him staring resolutely after me before waving a hand in farewell. Then he rushed into the cabin, probably to read the note.

I turned back around and urged Star to go faster, feeling unsettled by the interaction.

 _Back to that girl?_ Star asked me.

 _Yes,_ I said gently. _Thank you for saving me. Don't kill yourself by running too fast. He won't catch up anytime soon._

 _I will run as fast as I like._ Star tossed her head and I giggled, lying down on her neck.

 _You won't mind if I have a little nap then._ I would use the half-a-day ride well. I heard her snort as I drifted into darkness.

 **Time – 5 hours later**

I woke to the pounding of hoof-beats. At first, I was terrified, my mind going back to when I was four and stowed away in the skirmish armoury. I had been in the thick of the cavalry section of the battle before a foot soldier had rescued me. I didn't particularly like large groups of horses anymore.

I lurched in the saddle as my eyes immediately shot open, fear forcing clarity into my mind. That earned me a sharp admonishment from Star.

 _Sorry, sorry._ I assured her, winding my fingers into her soft mane. _I'm fine, sorry._

I glanced around, recognising the scenery. We were nearly there. I noticed that Star was barely breathing heavily. I was impressed.

 _Thank you,_ Star responded to my thought smugly. I couldn't keep anything secret around animals! How could I block off my thoughts? I shoved a wall up in my mind, scowling down at the horse who couldn't actually see me. She snorted, but the sound was more amused than annoyed.

Then I realised that I had to talk to her and I let the wall crumble. _Are we nearly there?_

She began to answer, but a thumping of hooves behind us interrupted the almost-conversation. I tensed and she shot away from the noise, running fast but carefully along the rocky track.

 _What was it, you said?_ She asked smugly. _'He won't catch up anytime soon.'_

 _Yeah, well, I was wrong. Are we nearly there?_ I reiterated my previous question.

 _Two more minutes. I can make it there in two more minutes._

 _Be careful._ I sent back quickly, before reaching to my back and unslinging my bow. I wasn't going down without a fight.

 **This one is really short, it's only 850 words, but I felt like this was a good place to end it. Thank you for the supportive comments.**

 **This is just a hobby that I do whenever I feel bored so don't be surprised if updates are irregular. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3 and expect Chapter 4 soon (I'm feeling really bored).**


End file.
